A personal media player (PMP) provides convenience for a viewer to enjoy AV images. However, the viewing angle of the conventional PMP can not be adjusted according to a viewer's desire when the PMP is disposed at a situation. Thus, it is very inconvenient for a viewer to move his head upwards or downwards to find out the best viewing angle.
Therefore, an improved PMP is desired to solve this problem.